


What Did I Do To Deserve You?

by sirsable



Series: What am I doing?!: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 edition [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Consent, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, MCU kink bingo 2017, Mild D/S elements, Pampering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Stucky - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsable/pseuds/sirsable
Summary: Steve walks into Bucky's apartment on Valentine's Day. He didn't expect all the candles, or flower petals, or the mood lighting. Who knew his boyfriend was such a romantic?





	What Did I Do To Deserve You?

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my MCU Kink Bingo square G-1: Pampering. At least I think it does. Let's be real-- I never know what I'm doing.
> 
> This takes place in the same universe as [In a Public Place](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8379076/chapters/19687918) and [On the Floor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8379076/chapters/19760506) from my [30 Days of NSFW Stucky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8379076/chapters/19195219). You do NOT have to read it. Basically, it's a modern college AU where Steve is on a football scholarship and Bucky is a Linguistics major, and they meet because of Clint and Natasha's shenanigans and Steve's ability to fail Russian language class.
> 
> Posted without editing and no beta. All mistakes are my own.

When Steve walks in the door to Bucky’s apartment, he’s not sure if he should laugh or cry or just kind of stand there in shock. The whole place is dark even though it’s only six at night, and he can just barely make out clothespins holding a dark fabric overtop his normal curtains. The lampshade has been draped with a sheer blue cloth, muting the light enough to show off the dozens of candles scattered everywhere. A very obvious line of even more tealights leads from the main room to Bucky’s bedroom, the door standing open invitingly.

Steve sets his duffel bag down by the entrance and toes off his shoes. The candles alone—LEDs for safety—must have cost a bundle that would put strain on their tiny undergrad budgets. He reminds himself not to worry about the money and _definitely_ not to chide Bucky about it, because Bucky is a grown-ass man and is responsible for his own finances.

Which… actually just makes this so much sweeter. He can tell as he approaches the door that he’s started making what Bucky refers to as his ‘Nicolas-Sparks-sappy’ face, but he honestly can’t help it. His boyfriend is so fucking sweet that it hurts. How is he supposed to _not_ make that face with all this around him?

When he rounds the doorway, he finds Bucky waiting for him, grinning and wearing a pair of boxers and not really anything else. Steve rather likes it that way.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“This my present?” Steve asks as he reels Bucky in for a kiss. Bucky nods into it allowing himself to be distracted by Steve’s mouth and wandering hands. They’re practically dry-humping each other before Bucky gets himself under control. He tries to pull away, but Steve keeps chasing after his lips and groping his ass. Bucky finally shoves him off and laughs.

“Stop! I have _plans_ ,” Bucky chides.

“Plans? Do they involve clothes?” Steve is already shedding his shirt and trying to wiggle out of his pants at the same time. 

“Don’t hurt yourself, pal.” Bucky reaches out to steady him when he trips, and takes over helping out of his pants and stripping off his socks at the same time. Steve finds himself oddly enamored by the gesture—true love apparently includes helping your boyfriend take off his holey, off-white socks. Bucky looks up to see his soft smile and his face transforms with a smile of his own, too gentle despite his teasing tone. “What’re you makin’ that sappy face for, punk?”

“I love you,” Steve says, hauling the other man up and wrapping him in his arms. He nuzzles the side of Bucky’s neck while the brunet pretends to protest.

“Okay, c’mon,” Bucky says, pretending to be grumpy as he turns Steve around and steers him toward the bathroom. He practically runs into Steve’s back when they enter the bathroom, filled with fragrant lavender steam and decked out in yet more candles and plush towels. The shower curtains have even been drawn back by pink ribbons.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a bath—what’s it _look_ like?” Aaaand there it is, folks, the angry self-defense mechanism that has kept people from getting too close to him for years. But Steve sees through it—has always seen through it—and he just turns and gives Bucky’s forehead a sweet kiss.

“You didn’t have to go through so much trouble for me, but it’s perfect.” He shucks his boxes when he gets close enough, then looks up at Bucky like he’s looking for permission. Bucky gestures grandly, greenlighting the move. Steve gingerly steps in before sinking into the water with a frankly lewd noise. Bucky gets close to the edge of the tub and kneels there, smiling absently as Steve submerges his head in the water and comes back up, slicking his hair back. It’s a standard shower/tub combo, so the blond doesn’t really fit all the way, but he’s happy nonetheless. Bucky places a soft kiss on the hinge of his jaw and finds the soap, working up a nice lather before gently cleaning his shoulders.

“You don’t have to seduce me,” Steve murmurs, moaning a little when Bucky finds a particularly painful knot near his spine. “I’m a sure thing, you know?”

Bucky kisses his shoulder, even though right now it tastes of soap. “I can’t spoil you sometimes?”

“I haven’t done anything to deserve it lately.” Nonetheless, Steve leans forward onto his knees so that Bucky has free access to his back. It’s awkward, but Bucky wedges himself into the far back of the tub so that he can add more pressure to his massage. He presses another kiss to Steve’s back, just to his third vertebra.

“I always think you deserve nice things,” Bucky whispers, his hands not pausing in their kneading Steve’s aching muscles. “You work hard, and you never take care of yourself.”

“S’why I have you,” Steve hums, already lost to the sensations. Bucky skims his hands down Steve’s powerful arms, ending with their fingers tangled together before he works soap thoroughly between every digit, massaging Steve’s wrists and palm and every single finger. Steve didn’t know that was a thing, massaging hands, and then he promptly wonders why he’s never had that done before.

“You going to let me take care of you tonight?” Bucky whispers. He reaches around and gently pulls Steve against him, until Steve’s front is exposed, his head against Bucky’s stomach. Soapy hands make their way chastely down his chest, the heels of his hands warming up Steve’s hard muscles and waking them up pleasantly.

Steve can’t help the shiver of excitement that works its way down his spine. He and Bucky don’t normally play much (if you can consider it play?). Just a few mild things while they experimented with something… different. The lists and etiquette were intimidating, and they backed out quickly from the potential BDSM scene. But Steve still likes to be taken out of his head sometimes, and Bucky likes to be the one who takes him there. “Stop” and “wait” and “okay” work just fine for them.

“What about Natasha?” Steve whispers. He wants what Bucky is offering—wants it _badly_ —but he also doesn’t want to piss off their friend.

“She and Clint are on an overnight trip this weekend. Now stop worrying, Captain.” Bucky follows his reprimand with a soft bite to the shell of Steve’s ear, and the blond falls silent.

“You’ve been working too hard lately,” Bucky continues. “I thought you might need to take a break?” He lifts an eyebrow, checking to see if Steve is on board.

Steve has always thought of himself as an attentive kind of boyfriend and lover. He likes for the other person to feel cared for and looked after. It’s weird to find out that he craves that too, and to know that soon Bucky will not only be taking over that role, but also barring him from taking it back for himself. But Bucky, as always, is right. Football practice has been running long lately, and drills have been harsher in the face of a recent loss. Steve has been cramming in studying for exams between activism, spread so thin he hardly gets to see his friends anymore. He’s also still struggling to finish up selling his mother’s old house, and the trips out to see the lawyer and the nightmares of Sarah’s death that they bring help not at all. It’s exhausting, is what it is, and he’s tired deep in his bones. Letting Bucky take over thinking for both of them sounds… he ignores the part of himself that insists he’s being a burden, if only because Bucky has obviously planned this in advance, and takes a deep breath.

“I… I think I’d like that, Buck,” he whispers into the brunet’s thigh. He feels a pair of lips press against the crown of his head.

“Then leave it all to me, sweetheart.”

Steve struggles to give up control, but it’s hard after this week. Managing his schedule and making decisions about bills and loans and… well, everything. One mistake feels like it’s going to end the world, and it’s hard to let go of all that. But Bucky… God, Bucky sees him, and he takes it slow and careful. He makes sure Steve is thoroughly cleaned, refilling the bath at least once more to let him soak in more bath oils. Steve holds all his tension in his back, and Bucky warms it and works over the muscles there with single-minded dedication until Steve is putty in his hands.

Sometimes, when Bucky is very distracted, he starts speaking in different languages. Usually Russian or French, as he wanders from topic to topic. But his voice is soothing and low, and Steve still understands the inflections. He finds that it’s soothing to not have to worry about tracking the actual details of a story. Instead of making him worried that he’ll miss something he should be paying attention to, it all fades into the general presence that is his boyfriend. He’s floating just a little by the time Bucky slides down into the bath with him, wedged between the back of the tub and Steve’s body. His strong arms come up to wrap about Steve, palms flat on his stomach. Steve smiles.

“It’s kind of small in here for us both, isn’t it?” But he leans his head back until it’s supported by Bucky’s shoulder.

“We’ll make it work,” Bucky murmurs, a chuckle rumbling in his chest. “Besides, we’re getting out soon.”

“Comfortable,” Steve complains, slouching down further, even if it means his knees stick out of the water more.

“You need to eat,” Bucky chides. “Need the calories for tonight.” Steve can feel his lascivious grin against his cheek. “But first…”

Bucky’s first touch on his cock is confident and firm and electric. He didn’t even know he was hard, but Bucky pumps him carefully, thumb running over the slit with the exact pressure that Steve likes. The blond moves to help, but Bucky’s free hand closes around his wrist and gently redirects his grip back and around the back of Bucky’s neck. Steve scrabbles for purchase, his other hand coming up to remove all temptation to touch himself and forcing his muscles to stretch, putting himself on display for his lover. His hands ball into fists and relax in time with Bucky’s strokes, and the brunet turns his head to kiss his cheek.

“Beautiful, Stevie.”

Steve whines, feeling himself surprisingly close. So, so close.

Bucky slides a hand up Steve’s chest and splays it across his neck—no pressure at all; just forcing him to tip his head back even further so that he can’t watch himself, eyes going up to the blank canvas of the ceiling. Bucky twists his wrist and hums, and that’s it, Steve is coming with a soft gasp, stars bursting across his vision.

He’s boneless, after, and Bucky soothes him through the aftershocks, nibbling on his neck and smoothing back his hair. When Steve tries to fumble behind himself to reciprocate, Bucky just clucks his tongue.

“Let me worry about that, darlin’. Let’s get us dry first, hm?”

Steve lets him get up and grab towels, wondering how to get his own way without Bucky thinking he’s trying to take back control. It comes to him in a sudden spark when Bucky turns around to offer him a hand up from the tub.

At some point, Bucky had shed his boxers, so Steve takes him by the hips and pulls him carefully forward before leaning in, bracing his arms against the lip of the bath and taking the tip of Bucky’s cock into his mouth. It punches a breathless noise out of the other man, his hips jerking just a little on instinct, and Steve takes the extra length eagerly.

“Oh, _shit_ , honey. You don’t gotta—”

Steve leans out even farther, adding suction as he goes, and fumbles for Bucky’s hand to place it in his hair, pushing suggestively.

“Oh my God,” Bucky whispers hoarsely. “Are you sure?”

In response, Steve relaxes his throat and pulls on Bucky’s hips again. He feels the other man give a full-body shudder before tightening his grip in Steve’s wet locks.

“Tap twice if you need a break.” And that’s the only warning Steve gets before Bucky is rocking in and out, carefully at first and then with more force when he’s sure Steve’s relaxed enough to take him. Steve adjusts his angle until he can feel Bucky slip down his throat, making the other man utter a broken moan.

“Oh, oh fuck, ain’t gonna be long, baby. So good, oh my God you suck cock so good.”

The praise goes to Steve’s head, as does the lack of oxygen, but Bucky pulls out to let him breathe for a moment before renewing his grip and diving back in. Tears spring to Steve’s eyes, basking in the small noises of pleasure Bucky utters.

“Gonna come,” Bucky pants. “How d’you want it?”

Steve doesn’t bother to open his eyes; just taps twice on Bucky’s hip and keeps his mouth open when the other man pulls away, tongue out to catch the first few salty drops as Bucky comes with a grunt.

Bucky kneels in deference to his shaking legs, reaching for the washcloth before Steve is fully recovered to wipe at Steve’s face, cleaning him with care. “Thank you,” he says reverently. Big blue eyes blink open, and Steve gives him a dopey smile.

“M’ glad you liked it,” he rasps, and damn if that doesn’t make Bucky’s spent cock try to twitch again. He tells it sternly that this is _not_ the time, and kisses Steve fondly on the nose before urging him out of the water. Fitting the two of them in the tub has sloshed water all over the bathroom floor, but Bucky figures their discarded towels will soak up the worst of it. When they’re dry and in robes, he leads the two of them out to what passes in the apartment for a kitchen. He’s not really much of a cook, but he practiced a simple herbed chicken for the occasion.

Steve spent too much of his childhood too weak to be able to sit up, much less feed himself, to enjoy hand-feeding. So Bucky settles for portioning things out for both of them and smiling at Steve, who eats at about half of his normal pace, which is usually takes up as little time as possible so Steve can get to the billion and one things he has to fit into a single day. Tonight, he eats sedately, savoring the rare opportunity to taste everything thoroughly. Bucky isn’t a hundred percent sure what it means that he gets turned on when Steve eats that way, eyes closed and humming to himself. That he’s into kinkier shit than he originally thought, probably. But he keeps his pervy thoughts to himself for now, and waits for Steve to put down his utensils before taking him by the hand and leading the way back to the room.

“Think you can keep your hands to yourself?” Bucky asks as he shucks his robe. He reaches for Steve’s as well, and the blond obediently allows him to do so.

“If you ask me to,” Steve replies honestly.

“I want to take care of you, and that means you don’t have to lift a single finger, okay?”

“You’re gonna spoil me rotten, Buck.”

“That’s impossible, even sweet as you are,” Bucky hums. He kisses Steve quickly before positioning him how he wants in the middle of the bed. “Blindfolded or not?”

“I love looking at you,” Steve admits bashfully. Bucky smiles and closes Steve’s hands around the strip of cloth instead, pushing at his arms until they’re above his head.

“Okay, just hold on to that for me, then. Don’t let go.” Steve nods and holds still while Bucky starts mapping out his body with his tongue, re-learning all the little dips and swells of muscle, leaving light, sucking kisses anywhere he feels deserves special attention.

“You always taste so good, Stevie,” he murmurs into increasingly sweat-damp skin. He runs his fingers down the backs of Steve’s legs firmly, so as not to tickle. “Best thing in the world.”

Steve does as he was told, holding the erstwhile blindfold in his hands and holding as still as he can. But he can’t quite stop the noises that pour out of him whenever Bucky praises him, calls him ‘sweetheart’ and ‘beautiful’ and ‘darling.’ When Bucky tells him of all the ways he wants to take Steve apart (“But another day, Stevie.”) and even all the ways he just wants to stay close (“Finish up that movie marathon we started, and you could brush my hair the way you like, hm?”). Even the small, domestic things sound like heaven, and it melts his heart. Bucky is slow, and thorough, until Steve feels almost like he’s half-asleep, floating just outside of himself and watching Bucky build his pleasure up brick by careful brick. Soft sheets under his skin, a few real candles emitting a sultry scent, and the lube, when Bucky starts fingering him with it, has been thoughtfully warmed to body temperature. The first touch gets Steve back into his body, concentrating on the intrusion of Bucky’s finger, but the other man is patient and waits until Steve is fully relaxed before adding a second.

When Bucky looks up, Steve’s eyes are already glazed over, a faint smile on his face, breathing harsh but even. His skin is a lovely shade of pink and his cock is hard, begging for attention even though Steve makes no mention of it. He’s so beautiful, power and elegance all in one.

“I should put you in something lacy.” Bucky’s mouth runs away with him. “Something that’ll feel nice, maybe show you off some. You’re so pale, I’m sure a nice, dark blue would make you look divine. And silks—you deserve that, all over this sensitive skin of yours.”

Steve makes an embarrassing sound, somewhere between a whine and a moan, and shifts his position on the bed, lids flickering quickly.

“Like that idea, hm?” Bucky files it away for later, when they can talk about it more. He won’t take anything he or Steve says in the heat of the moment too seriously, but he’ll find a tactful way to bring it back up after all of this.

When Bucky is able to slide three fingers in and out of Steve’s ass easily, he leans up to give the blond a thorough kiss.

“You ready, Stevie?”

Steve nods dreamily at him, finding his voice long enough to add, “Let me see you, please.”

Bucky smiles and nods, rolling on a condom and slicking himself up. He pushes Steve’s legs up to give himself better access, and Steve mewls with pleasure as Bucky inches into him, his hole eager to be filled. After he bottoms out, Steve fidgets, moving his legs until they’re around Bucky’s waist instead. His strong thighs clamp down, making Steve’s channel squeeze harder, and Bucky thrusts forward blindly on instinct. It makes this lover moan and drag him in again, using what little leverage his has to try and set the pace, and, well, Bucky can’t have that.

“Oh, no, darlin’. You don’t have to do a thing,” and he hauls Steve’s legs until his knees are hooked over Bucky’s shoulders. He rises, bending Steve nearly in half before bracing himself. When they’re like this, Steve likes to be taken care of, but he rarely like to feel _fragile_. Another thing he had enough of as a kid, so even though Bucky goes slow, he also goes _deep_. Each thrust pushes Steve into the mattress, ending with a dirty grind and twist of Bucky’s hips. It makes Steve’s breath hiccup in his lungs a little, trapped and ready to take the pleasure. In contrast to his slowly increasing pace, Bucky runs soft, loving hands over every inch of Steve he can easily reach, groaning when Steve sucks two of his fingers into his mouth, tongue dancing between them and cheeks hollowing. Steve’s half-out of it and he’s _still_ going to kill Bucky with sex.

When the blond starts humming deep in his chest in a constant moan, Bucky knows he’s close. He’s focused on on Bucky’s eyes like he’ll drown if he doesn’t. Bucky offers him a chaste kiss. “Gonna come for me, Stevie?”

Steve nods, beyond words now.

“So good for me, darling. Come on, then. Show me.” Bucky readjusts his angle and grabs Steve’s cock, and he’s barely touched it when Steve bows his back off the mattress, coming with his breath trapped in his throat, silent tears sliding down the corners of his eyes. When he goes limp, Bucky speeds up, angling for his own release as soon as possible. Steve lets go of the fabric he was holding to pull Bucky into a sloppy kiss, and that’s it, Bucky comes with a shudder and a shout, worrying a bite into Steve’s shoulder as he does.

He’s quick to strip himself of the condom and fish out the baby wipes he’d stashed for this, working his hands over Steve’ muscles again as soon as they’re clean to check for any stiffness or soreness. They’ve been rougher with each other, but experience tells him that Steve relishes the skin to skin contact regardless of the reason.

He tucks Steve in first, throwing an extra blanket over the comforter to make up for the crappy heater of the apartment. Steve frowns severely at him when he leaves to make sure the bathroom isn’t going to mold over and to blow out the few real candles in the room, but he’s back quick enough with a cup of cool water and Steve’s duffel bag. When he crawls back into bed, he covers Steve in playful kisses until the blond starts squirming and then laughing, fully back in his own skin.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, punk.”

“You’re the sappiest jerk that ever lived, _jerk_.”

Bucky is more asleep than not when he feels the gentle brush of fingers over his skin and the warmth of lips pressing against his eyelids.

“Thanks, Buck. I love you.”

In his sleep, Bucky smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any glaring mistakes, please feel free to tell me so I can fix them! I'll probably look back at this and hate it later, and then fix some stuff, but I'm already twenty minutes over my self-imposed deadline, so...
> 
> Come watch me fail at being on [Tumblr](https://sablessx.tumblr.com/) @sablessx
> 
> Comments and kudos bring me to life!


End file.
